


No place she'd rather be

by Supercorp_dancer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, ItWontletmeuseAnnaofclevesimjustassadasyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_dancer/pseuds/Supercorp_dancer
Summary: Cute fic between Catherine of Aragon and Catherine Parr. Catherine of Aragon doesn't like to admit something is wrong. Parr finds out the hard way in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	No place she'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:  
> Kit - Katherine Howard  
> Cathy - Catherine Parr  
> Catalina - Catherine of Aragon

Screaming echoed throughout the house; awaking Parr from her light slumber, she was still at desk clearly having fallen asleep whilst writing. Panicking, she stumbles into the hallway determined to find the cause of the screams noting immediately it wasn't coming from the usual place next door to her. Relief swept over her that Kit was okay, carried on her mission to find the queen who was in need. Clambering the stairs she quickly discovers where the sound was coming from.  
Shocked, Cathy walks towards Catalina's door cautious to not wake the others, and as she enters she notes Catalina is now sitting up seemingly awake. However, the queen was shivering slightly and had a dazed look in her eyes. Cathy sped across the room and knelt down in front of her. "Catalina, it's ok," Cathy says. Catalina's eyes shot up darting across the room, "It's all my fault, I'm the reason Mary was the way she was," launching herself into her goddaughter's arms. Catalina's body shook uncontrollably as Cathy's heart broke to watch her godmother crumble in front of her.  
Catalina was a strong and regal queen. Always calm natured and a powerful monarch. To see her role model like this, to be so broken, Cathy had to be honest, she was confused. She was confused, what had happened and more importantly she was confused about how she had let this all happen. Her godmother was always there and now she will be there for her. It’s just what she would do.  
“It was never and will never be your fault, ok?” Cathy whispers, repeating the ok when she didn’t receive a response. Lifting her head, “How? If I had just let Henry divorce me, I wouldn’t have had to leave Mary.”  
“Listen to me, what Mary did was not your fault and none of us could control what Henry was like. He was a horrible man.” The pair sat in silence for a while before slowly Catalina broke the silence “I know.” Cathy smiled, her old Catalina was back if only slightly. “That’s the Catalina I know.”  
Laughing gently, Catalina looked over at her alarm clock, “Oh dear, it’s one in the morning you should be asleep Cathy.”  
“Then who would be here with you,” she counted back. Catalina shook her head affectionately wondering to herself as she had managed to get into this scenario before lifting up the bedsheet and sliding inside. Looking up at Cathy as an invitation to join her. Her goddaughter joins her in the double bed and curls into Catalina’s side.  
The morning sun rises quicker then either queen could have expected. Soon a tired Catalina was rising from her slumber, sneaking out from the tight grip of Cathy. Quickly, changing before heading downstairs to do her morning prayer. Sitting in the conservatory of the house, she thanked God for everything she had at the moment but most importantly she thanked God for giving her Cathy, her sweet and gracious goddaughter, her life will never be the same with Cathy in it.  
Jane was already making breakfast when Catalina walked into the kitchen. Jane turns around with a smile as Catalina walks into the room announcing the fact that pancakes were for breakfast today. Whispering a thanks, Catalina switched the kettle on to make a cup of tea for her and Jane. Soon the other queens would come bounding in - mainly Anne - but for now Catalina and Jane would enjoy the peace and quiet as tranquility didn’t come easy in this house. Catalina reminded herself to enjoy it whilst it lasted. Sipping her tea, secretly savoring the sweetness as she may not let on to the others but she did actually enjoy her tea with sugar and not entirely bitter.  
Before too long Anne came running into the room with enough energy to feed the five thousand. Already babbling about today’s escapades and how she and Kit were going to an interview about the show today. Catalina was happy, she knew she couldn’t change what had happened the past was in the past. But now she was happy to be here with her new family and even if she didn’t tell them often she loved them dearly.  
Soon enough all the queens were sat downstairs eating breakfast together, Anne sat next to her as they had put their differences aside long ago. Catalina knew Anne had no influence on what Henry had done. Cathy was sat on her other side with a cup of coffee tightly wrapped in her hand as per usual. Kat was bouncing happily whilst eating her pancakes as Jane spoke to her about something or another, Catalina wasn’t quite sure what it was but was certain they were both happy. Then there was Anna who was trying to secretly feed her dog pancake however everyone knew what she was doing so secretly was not the word she would use to describe what was going on. Luckily, Jane had made sure the pancakes for dog-friendly a while ago when she first noticed Anna doing it. Catalina wasn’t always sure if she knew what happiness was, sure she had been happy with Henry but it never lasted. Now however she was sure that this was what happiness felt like and she knew there was no place she would rather be.


End file.
